Like Riding A Bicycle
by Flower Powerer
Summary: Yuuri had learned to ride a bicycle when he was a toddler. Greta would learn in her preteen years. Wolfram would learn in his eighties. [Short Yuuram oneshot.]


**AN: **Another little Yuuram one-shot I cooked up. Wrote it all in one go fairly late at night, which is really rare of me. But here ya go: enjoy!

---

**Like Riding A Bicycle**

It was a strange sort of relationship they had developed. He and Wolfram and Greta. Almost like a family.

The three had taken to traveling together - going on mini adventures. Anything to amuse Greta, who seemed to be the focal point of the relationship. Horseback riding through the countryside, weekends away at the beach, picnics in nearby fields, festivals in the town. Anything that tickled Greta's fancy her faithful fathers submitted to.

Soon enough, the thrills and frivolities of this world grew old to the ever-curious princess. She wanted something new. And after several days of pouting and puppy-dog-eying and "the cute face", she got it.

The family's first trip to Earth was extravagant: a week-long cruise provided by Greta's uncle (much to the dismay of Wolfram). Greta fawned over the modern design of the ship and giggled over the cruise's forms of amusement.

During the following trips to Earth, Yuuri entertained his young daughter with other modern marvels: television, the movies, the mall, automobiles. Even these failed to amuse the princess for a significant amount of time, and the family found itself repeating their previous excursions - to the beach, the countryside, the festivals - but in Yuuri's world.

But, alas, these, too, grew boring to the princess.

So in a last ditch effort to entertain his daughter, Yuuri broke out the bicycles.

---

Yuuri had learned to ride a bicycle when he was a toddler.

Greta would learn in her preteen years.

Wolfram would learn in his eighties.

Greta had been an exceptionally fast learner. Mastering the training wheels in a matter of minutes, within two days she was comfortable without them and by the end of the week she was zipping up and down the street like a pro.

Wolfram on the other hand...

"Maybe you just can't teach an old dog new tricks, eh?" Yuuri said, smiling sadly as he reached his hand to help Wolfram up from the ground.

"Shut up," Wolfram snapped, "I'll get it."

Huffily, he set the bicycle upright again and gingerly sat on it. He visibly winced as he did so; the thirty some falls he had taken that day had taken their toll on him. Wolfram really wasn't getting the hang of this...

"Here," Yuuri offered, stepping closer and grabbing a hold on the bike, "Let me help."

"How can you help?" Wolfram spit, "You can barely ride a horse, let alone a bicycle."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and grabbed the handles, sliding one arm around Wolfram to do it. Gently, he started walking the bike. Wolfram slowly began to turn the pedals. "Riding a horse and riding a bike are two completely different things."

"Exactly," Wolfram said, slowly, his attention focused on the wobbling bicycle, for once not bothering to further his point.

"There, you got it," Yuuri said, taking quicker steps to speed up the bike. He felt a whoosh of air behind him as Greta sped by.

"Slow down!" Wolfram said, slightly alarmed. He pedaled faster to match Yuuri's speed.

But now Yuuri was running alongside him, and the bike was going much too fast for Wolfram's taste.

"Slow down, Yuuri!" Wolfram screeched, "What if I fall?"

Yuuri laughed, increasing his speed. "You won't fall."

"But what if I do!"

"Well then," Yuuri said, leaning in close to Wolfram's face, "If you fall...I'll fall with you."

---

In the hospital, Wolfram glared angrily at Yuuri, one leg in traction, his right arm in a cast.

"Why," he said, through gritted teeth, "Would you say something like _that_ at a time like _that_?"

Yuuri grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry...how was I to know that it would cause you to violently jerk the bicycle out of my grip and careen straight into that ice cream truck approaching the opposite way?"

"What else was I going to do? Learn to ride the stupid bicycle perfectly just because you whispered something flirtatious in my ear? What kind of wimp logic is that!"

Yuuri winced as Wolfram went off on his little tangent. He could only hope the nurse would be back with more painkillers soon, or this was going to be one monstrous visit...

Greta, on the other hand, for whom bicycle riding had quickly lost its splendor, found the wonders of modern medicine extremely captivating and was thoroughly amused for the time being.


End file.
